A receiver and, in particular, a set top box generally receives information signals that have been scrambled and information signals that have not been scrambled (i.e., clear information signals). An example of a clear information signal is a network television broadcast signal. Current laws and regulations may prohibit the scrambling of network television broadcast signals. Accordingly, there is a risk that the network television broadcast signal which is received by the set top box may be stored or re-routed outside of the set top box, resulting in possibly unauthorized broadcasting, streaming or copying of the network television broadcast signals.
What is needed is a system or a method that protects transport stream content, even transport stream content that has not been scrambled.